<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Io, te, il caffè e la pandemia. by ReWild7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821366">Io, te, il caffè e la pandemia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReWild7/pseuds/ReWild7'>ReWild7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Italiano | Italian, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReWild7/pseuds/ReWild7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Coronavirus ha cominciato a propagarsi pure in Giappone e Ren propone a Goro di passare la quarantena insieme invece che nella solitudine. Cosa accadrà tra il famoso principe detective alla caccia dei ladri fantasma, ignaro del fatto che il leader stesso del gruppo, lo ha ospitato nella sua mansarda?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship, akeshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloccati.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ryuji</strong> : Allora è così? È fatta? Niente più scuola?!</p>
<p><strong>Ann</strong> : Che vuoi dire con “è fatta”? È una situazione seria, Ryuji! Non fare l’idiota.</p>
<p><strong>Futaba</strong> : Come se Ryuji conoscesse il termine essere seri ed intelligenti &gt;:)</p>
<p><strong>Ryuji</strong> : Andiamo ragazze, stavo solo scherzando...</p>
<p>Ren ridacchiò a quella conversazione. Abbozzò un sorriso. Era seduto sul divano e con una mano accarezzava Morgana dietro le orecchie, che si era appallottolato sulle sue gambe ed emetteva delle lievi e dolci fusa. Lui continuava a ribadire di non essere un gatto, ma il giovane ragazzo aveva dei seri dubbi. L’allerta per il Coronavirus era stata lanciata già un paio di mesi, ma nessuno ci aveva dato molto peso, persino Ren stesso. Pensava che fosse una cosa da niente, un nuovo periodo influenzale che arriva di consueto ogni anno. Tuttavia non fu così. Tutti erano obbligati a restare a casa da domani, tranne chi aveva un’attività da mandare avanti. Il preside Kobayakawa aveva spedito delle circolari via email, le quali informavano che le lezioni sarebbero state sospese a tempo indeterminato, fino a che il governo non avrebbe stabilito una data di fine quarantena, e che gli studenti erano pregati di venire a scuola il prima possibile per prendere il materiale scolastico necessario per svolgere i compiti assegnati. Ren sospirò, lasciando cadere il cellulare sul letto, e fissò il soffitto.</p>
<p>“Tutto ciò rallenterà le attività nel Mementos. Adesso che non possiamo uscire, cosa faremo?”</p>
<p>Ren si portò la mano al mento, perso nei suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>“L’unica cosa che possiamo fare è attendere, ci terremo occupati in qualche modo. E poi, Sojiro ha pur sempre bisogno di aiuto con il locale! Le persone con un attività restano attive, ricordi?” rispose Ren.</p>
<p>“Mh, vero.”</p>
<p>Il felino stiracchiò la sua schiena e si alzò dalle gambe di Ren, per poi spostarsi sul letto e accucciarsi nuovamente lì. Ren decise di alzarsi e scendere le scale per andare al bagno, ma quando uscì, vide Sojiro fargli un gesto per chiamarlo.</p>
<p>"Mettiti il grembiule, da adesso lavorerai di più. Anche se la clientela diminuirà non puoi cincischiare.”</p>
<p>“Ma non è che anche prima ci fosse tanta clientela, eh.”</p>
<p>“Vuoi che ti sbatta fuori?”</p>
<p>Ren ridacchiò, indossando rapidamente il grembiule e legarselo in vita. A quanto pare il vecchio brontolone lo aveva già messo a lavoro sin dal primo giorno... Beh, meglio che battere la fiacca e starsene tutto il giorno sul suo letto a ronfare. Sorprendentemente, quel giorno il LeBlanc vide un gran numero di clienti, e sia Sojiro che Ren si ritrovarono davvero impegnati con gli ordini. Pensavano che con la quarantena imposta la gente si sarebbe subito rinchiusa in casa, ma a quanto pare non era così. Forse volevano tutti godersi un ultimo momento insieme e riunirsi, prima di separarsi ed isolarsi per chissà quanto tempo.</p>
<p>“Sono davvero sorpreso!”</p>
<p>Affermò Sojiro, accarezzandosi la barba sul mento mentre guardava soddisfatto Ren. Il ragazzo si era impegnato a far sentire a proprio agio la clientela e a servirla il più velocemente possibile.</p>
<p>“A chi lo dici!”</p>
<p>Rispose il ragazzo altrettanto contento. Sojiro stesso non vedeva la sua cassa così piena da chissà quanto tempo. Ren decise di accendere lo stereo per accompagnare l’atmosfera vivace nel locale. Non sapeva se tutta quella clientela fosse un bene o un male data la situazione di pericolo, ma vedere il boss così felice era raro e decise di vederla in positivo. La campanella della porta tintinnò nuovamente, quasi sembrasse entusiasta di dare il benvenuto al nuovo cliente. Ren si voltò con una grande sorriso sul volto.</p>
<p>“Ah, Amamiya-kun, non ti ho mai visto così felice di vedermi.”</p>
<p>Goro Akechi era appena entrato al LeBlanc e Ren si era appena reso conto di aver rivolto uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi al suo stesso cacciatore. Goro si guardò attorno disorientato e con stupore. Per un momento si chiese se fosse entrato nel locale sbagliato, se avesse sbagliato strada. Non aveva mai visto il LeBlanc così pieno di gente da quando frequentava quel posto. Era diventato più chiassoso, e quel tranquillo silenzio che lo caratterizzava sempre era svanito. I posti affollati significavano una cosa sola: sarebbe stato riconosciuto più facilmente. Per questo Goro cercava sempre di frequentare i posti meno affollati — la sua fama lo stancava. Pensò di andarsene, ma che senso avrebbe avuto? Era appena entrato e Ren lo fissava come per dire <em>“Allora, vuoi sederti al bancone o no?”</em>. Il giovane detective sospirò e sul suo volto apparve uno dei suoi soliti dolci sorrisetti, dunque si mise a sedere nell’unico posto libero del locale</p>
<p>“Il solito, vero?” Chiese Ren prendendo il caffè.</p>
<p>“Il solito.”</p>
<p>Ren e Goro di solito uscivano e andavano a giocare a biliardo, oppure a bere qualcosa in uno dei pub preferiti di Goro a Kichijoji, dove spesso una donna bruna dai capelli corti era vista cantare. Quindi non si stupì quando il corvino gli chiese se volesse il solito caffè.</p>
<p>“Ecco a te!”</p>
<p>“Grazie mille!” Rispose il detective, con lo stesso tono entusiasta.</p>
<p>“Mi scusi, lei è Akechi Goro?”</p>
<p>Una donna con un bambino accanto si avvicinò a Goro. Il piccolo guardava il ragazzo con uno sguardo imbarazzato.</p>
<p>“In persona!”</p>
<p>Rispose Goro, carismatico come sempre. Ammetterlo attirò l’attenzione anche delle persone che erano sedute accanto a lui, che cominciarono a borbottare. Goro non ci diede molto peso, era abituato.</p>
<p>“Vede, non abbiamo potuto fare a meno di notarla non appena è entrato, ed è stata una grande sorpresa per mio figlio. È un suo grande fan.”</p>
<p>La donna scompigliò scherzosamente i capelli del figlio, che brontolò un po’. Il bambino allungò timidamente quella che doveva essere una pistola giocattolo.</p>
<p>“Vorrei... un autografo!”</p>
<p>Goro rise portandosi una mano alla bocca, intenerito dalla sua timidezza.</p>
<p>“Okay! Come ti chiami?”</p>
<p>Disse prendendo un pennarello dall’interno della sua giacca e poi afferrando la pistola giocattolo. Gli capitava molto spesso che la gente — specialmente ragazze della sua età — lo fermasse per un autografo, una foto, un video di saluti oppure tutte e tre le cose insieme. Era preparato alla situazione.</p>
<p>“Ame. Ame Fukuda.”</p>
<p>“Bene...”</p>
<p>Mormorò Goro, mentre pensava alla piccola dedica da scrivere. Premette la punta del pennarello sulla pistola e iniziò a scrivere. ‘A te e alla giustizia che porterai in questo mondo. A Ame, da Goro Akechi.’</p>
<p>“Ecco a te piccolo eroe!”</p>
<p>sorrise Goro, restituendo la pistola con la dedica al bambino.</p>
<p>“Wow!”</p>
<p>Esclamò lui una volta letta la dedica. I suoi occhi si illuminarono, era meravigliato.</p>
<p>“Grazie mille Akechi-san! Visto mamma? Sarò anch’io un portatore della giustizia come Akechi-san un giorno!”</p>
<p>“Hahah! Certo, acciuffali tutti! La ringrazio Akechi-San.”</p>
<p>Entrambi fecero un veloce inchino e ritornarono ai loro posti. Il giovane detective li salutò con un cenno della mano, ma il suo volto appariva malinconico, quasi triste. Si voltò sospirando, tornando a concentrarsi sul suo caffè. Ren rimase stupito, non avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire a vedere quel lato di Goro dal vivo.</p>
<p>“Ren, non distrarti!” lo riprese Sojiro.</p>
<p>“Sì boss.”</p>
<p>Man mano che il tempo passava il LeBlanc diventava meno chiassoso; ma Goro rimaneva lì, assorto nel suo lavoro. Portava spesso la penna alle labbra e con quella le picchiettava, assorto nei suoi pensieri. A volte sembrava star per perdere la pazienza, ma riusciva a ricomporsi in un attimo.</p>
<p>“Qualcosa non va?”</p>
<p>Domandò Ren a Goro, mentre preparava l’ennesimo caffè della giornata. La domanda improvvisa fece sobbalzare leggermente il ragazzo, che era sprofondato nei suoi pensieri da chissà quanto tempo. Goro diede una rapida occhiata attorno a sé: il locale si era quasi svuotato del tutto.</p>
<p>“Ah, sì. Non disturbo se rimango qui ancora un po’, vero?”</p>
<p>“Fai come ti pare, basta che paghi il caffè.” Disse Sojiro, l’ironia palese nel suo tono.</p>
<p>“Mi sembra ovvio Sakura-san, non sono di certo un teppista. Forse.” Ricambiò con sarcasmo, come lui solo sapeva fare.</p>
<p>Quell’atmosfera tranquilla e silenziosa tipica del LeBlanc cominciò ad arrivare, dopo che l’ultimo cliente uscì dal locale. Goro poteva finalmente rilassarsi. Ritornò a lavorare ancora più sodo sorseggiando un altro caffè.</p>
<p>“Cosa ne pensi di tutto ciò, Amamiya?”</p>
<p>Ren si voltò. Stava finendo di lavare l’ultimo piatto della giornata, mentre Sojiro leggeva un giornale seduto dietro il bancone.</p>
<p>“Di cosa?”</p>
<p>“Beh, del virus.”</p>
<p>Diamine. Ren aveva passato una giornata così piena di clientela che si era letteralmente dimenticato del virus. Chiuse il rubinetto asciugandosi le mani con un panno.</p>
<p>“Penso che sia un vero problema.”</p>
<p>Ovviamente.</p>
<p>“Mh, concordo. Da domani starò a casa anch’io... che seccatura, eh?”</p>
<p>Ren alzò un sopracciglio. “I poliziotti non dovrebbero lavorare?” Chiese il corvino prendendo la tazza vuota di Goro e mettendola nel lavabo.</p>
<p>“Lascia stare, quella la lavo io Ren. Hai fatto abbastanza per oggi.”</p>
<p>“Ah, grazie Sojiro.”</p>
<p>“Di nulla.”</p>
<p>Disse Sojiro cambiando pagina del giornale. Goro ridacchiò e decise di rispondere alla domanda del ragazzo.</p>
<p>“Beh, rientro pur sempre nella categoria dello studente e devo per forza rispettare la legge, altrimenti il mio distintivo non avrebbe senso, no?” Come dargli torto. “E poi...” continuò “finalmente avrò i miei spazi questa volta.”</p>
<p>Spazi? Questa volta? Cosa intendeva?</p>
<p>“Cosa intendi dire?”</p>
<p>“Ti ricordi quella volta al Jazz bar, quando ti accennai che avevo cominciato a cucinare?”</p>
<p>“Sì, ricordo molto bene la conversazione.”</p>
<p>“Domani mi trasferirò in un attico nel centro di Shibuya, ho già fatto le valigie. Vivrò da solo.”</p>
<p>“Un attico? Ti invidio.”</p>
<p>Si intromise Sojiro nella conversazione. Chiuse il giornale e si avvicinò al lavabo per sciacquare la tazzina. Goro ridacchiò nuovamente.</p>
<p>“Almeno potrò passare questa quarantena in santa pace.”</p>
<p>Ren ricordò. Quella sera Goro aveva menzionato di vivere ancora con suo padre, che non tollerava affatto. Per un momento gli fece pena. Per un momento. Nonostante fossero diventati amici, Goro rimaneva pur sempre la sua nemesi. In quel preciso istante, il ragazzo si sentì un po’ in colpa; Goro stava per spendere chissà quanti yen per un attico, ma in fin dei conti, perché a Ren interessava così tanto? Goro stava per cominciare la vita che non aveva mai avuto, se lo meritava.</p>
<p>“Wow, se lo avessi saputo prima del virus ti avrei ospitato da me.”</p>
<p>Goro sbatté più volte le palpebre, sorpreso da quella rivelazione. Non poteva non ammettere che essendo dentro il corpo di polizia già sapeva della situazione. Aspettava solo il momento in cui l’allerta sarebbe stata annunciata.</p>
<p>“Amamiya-kun, certo che sai sempre come sorprendermi, mh? Ammetto che con te nel mio attico non mi annoierei mai e potrei approfittare del fatto che sai fare un buon caffè.”</p>
<p>“Quindi... mi sfrutteresti solo per questo?”</p>
<p>“Sfruttare? Non essere ridicolo! Scherzavo.”</p>
<p>Però... cosa ne sarebbero state delle sue mattine senza il caffè del LeBlanc? La quarantena era indeterminata e solo Dio sapeva quando sarebbe terminata.</p>
<p>“Bene, rinuncia all’attico e vivi nella mia mansarda per un po’ allora.”</p>
<p>“Mh? Cosa? Amamiya-“</p>
<p>“Niente se e niente ma. So già come cucini e mi vengono i brividi solo a pensarci.”</p>
<p>“Wow, gentile.”</p>
<p>“Se decidi di restare qui, avrai tutto il caffè e il cibo che vorrai. Può restare, Sojiro?”</p>
<p>“Mh? Oh sì certo, basta che non rompete niente quando è chiuso.”</p>
<p>“Visto? Tutto appost—“</p>
<p>“Amamiya-kun, lasciami parlare per un secondo.”</p>
<p>Goro finalmente si alzò dal suo posto, posando tutte le sue cose nella valigetta. Sorrise calorosamente al ragazzo, come faceva sempre d’altronde.</p>
<p>“Apprezzo davvero la tua gentile offerta, che sia ironica o meno, ma io dovrei andare adesso e... ora mai ho preso una decisione. Davvero, non smetti mai di stupirmi.” Ren si portò una mano dietro la nuca, lusingato da tutti quei complimenti.</p>
<p>“Bene. Ringrazio entrambi per avermi permesso di restare fino alla chiusura. Spero di riuscire a tornare molto presto.”</p>
<p>Goro appoggiò i soldi sul bancone e cominciò ad avviarsi verso l’uscita, ma Ren lo rincorse, mentre si toglieva velocemente il grembiule. Il corvino afferrò la mano libera del ragazzo, dato che l’altra era impegnata a sorreggere la valigetta.</p>
<p>“Aspetta!”</p>
<p>“Amamiya, cos-“</p>
<p>“Il resto.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Goro fissò intensamente le loro mani ancora intrecciate, per poi allentare la presa e rivelare i pochi spicci che non aveva minimamente pensato di ritirare.</p>
<p>“Te ne stavi andando senza, sarebbe stato un peccato.”</p>
<p>“G-Grazie.”</p>
<p>Il giovane detective si sentì preso alla sprovvista; non aveva avvertito i passi di Ren, come era possibile? Una volta lasciato il LeBlanc, il ragazzo non ci impiegò molto a raggiungere la stazione di Yongen-jaya e a prendere il primo treno fino al cambio per Shibuya. Lì incontrava spesso Ren. Lo vedeva con gli occhi incollati sul cellulare di prima mattina, che scriveva e scriveva. Chissà a chi? Tutte le volte che delle sue fan lo notavano e cercavano addirittura di acciuffarlo, Goro si avvicinava a lui, considerandolo un punto sicuro. Punto sicuro. Quando mai si era sentito in quel modo attorno a qualcuno? Anzi no, quando era stata l’ultima volta? <em>‘Rinuncia all’attico e vieni a vivere nella mia mansarda...’</em> Goro cominciò a riflettere sul tragitto che Ren faceva ogni mattina per andare a scuola, mentre quella frase, quel frammento della sua memoria si ripeteva nella sua mente. Yongen-jaya, Shibuya e poi Aoyama-Itchome. Si svegliava davvero presto. Beh, non poteva dire la stessa cosa di se stesso: la maggior parte delle notti le passava in bianco. Finalmente arrivò a quella che, dal giorno successivo, avrebbe potuto finalmente smettere di chiamare casa. Ovviamente Shido aveva il piano più alto. Cazzo, che nervi. Se non fosse stato per quello avrebbe potuto crogiolarsi nel letto fin subito, ma quella zucca pelata voleva fare lo sbruffone, come sempre. Una volta premuto numerose volte il tasto per chiamare l ascensore, impaziente, Goro si rintanò velocemente nella sua camera. La stanza era vuota, e tutti i suoi beni erano stati chiusi in due borse. Non aveva molti vestiti o biancheria, dato che indossava l’uniforme ogni giorno. Non trovava un motivo di indossare altri vestiti. Si sdraiò sul letto, le palpebre pesanti, che finalmente dopo una lunga giornata potettero chiudersi. Ma invece no. Sentì il suo cellulare vibrare. Un messaggio? Chi poteva essere a quell’ora? Forse Sae-San? Aveva scoperto qualcosa sui Phantom Thieves? Goro fu ancora più sorpreso di vedere che era da parte di Ren.</p>
<p><strong>Amamiya Ren</strong> - 22:45</p>
<p>'Spero davvero che tu possa considerare la mia proposta.’</p>
<p>Ah, quindi non stava scherzando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Insieme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano le dieci di mattina. Ren cominciò a lavorare non appena ritornato dai bagni pubblici che per fortuna rimasero aperti oltre al LeBlanc — ovviamente rispettando le restrittive e le giuste distanze riuscì a farsi un bagno in fretta. Per suo malgrado, Ren non aveva una doccia nella caffetteria e quindi finiva sempre per spendere 500 yen quasi ogni sera per tenersi pulito, oppure si lavava a pezzi nel lavandino in cucina per poi sterilizzarlo per bene. Non era una cifra assurda per farsi un bagno, insomma era più che ragionevole, ma con quei soldi poteva comprarsi due panini a scuola e forse anche una bibita. Un lieve sorriso si incise sul suo volto sentendo la campanella tintinnare. Un altro cliente. Era il gentile signore del negozio dell’usato dal quale Ren comprava spesso oggetti di seconda mano. Era un tipo cordiale con un dolce sorriso sempre inciso sul suo volto ma che per sfortuna era stato coperto da una mascherina.</p><p>"Buongiorno giovanotto, vedo che ti dai da fare eh?” disse allegro l’anziano con la voce ovattata dalla mascherina.</p><p>“Ah, buongiorno signore! Beh, cerco di contribuire il meglio che posso!”</p><p>“Bene, bene.” </p><p>Anche Ren indossava la mascherina, quindi purtroppo il sorriso che fece non si notò, e si era dovuto togliere gli occhiali perché ogni respiro offuscava la sua vista. Dopo tutto, quegli occhiali non erano neanche veri, li indossava per l’estetica. Servì il signore al tavolo e ritornò dietro al bancone. Però improvvisamente, Ren percepì una strana sensazione d’angoscia. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo, forse era collegato a qualcosa? Di sicuro era la situazione da quarantena a renderlo così, la paura di essere infettato e rimanerci secco. Forse era di più la preoccupazione per il fatto che non potesse andare nel metaverso. Prima ci andava letteralmente tutti i giorni e forse era la malinconia a causargli scherzi. Il corvino scosse la testa corrugando la fronte e portarsi il dorso della mano alla fronte. </p><p>“Hey, ti senti bene?” chiese Sojiro preoccupato.</p><p>“Solo un po’ ansioso, tutto qua.”</p><p>“Mh. Vuoi fare una pausa? Sono pochi, posso cavarmela.”</p><p>“Sicuro?”</p><p>“Vai, tranquillo.”</p><p>“Grazie, Sojiro.”</p><p>Ren si tolse il grembiule avviandosi verso la mansarda. Il suo cellulare squillò salendo le scale. Lo prese per dare un’occhiata; era Makoto.</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong> - 10:38</p><p>Hey, ciao Ren. Scusami se ti disturbo a quest’ora, probabilmente Boss ti starà tenendo occupato, ma ho notato che le richieste sul Phan-site sono... al quanto aumentate nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore. </p><p>Ren sbattè le palpebre velocemente incredulo.</p><p><strong>Io</strong> - 10:39</p><p>Non preoccuparti, comunque; davvero?</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong> - 10:39</p><p>Vorrei poter andare nei Memento per vedere la situazione di persona ma non ci è concesso muoverci. Cosa possiamo fare? Sei tu il leader in fondo.</p><p><strong>Io</strong> - 10:40</p><p>Morgana può occuparsene, è un gatto, passerà inosservato.</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong> - 10:40</p><p>Concordo, ma non voglio lasciargli fare tutto il lavoro, e se si facesse del male?</p><p><strong>Io</strong> - 10:40</p><p>Ha nove vite, se la caverà.</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong> - 10:40</p><p>REN!</p><p><strong>Io</strong> - 10:41</p><p>Scherzavo! Facciamo un chiamata di gruppo domani.</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong> - 10:41</p><p>Perfetto! Ci penso io a comunicarlo agli altri. Scrivici quando sei pronto a chiamare.</p><p>Chiusa conversazione.<br/>Ren raggiunse l’ultimo scalino facendo un piccolo saltello per superarlo. Sì guardò attorno. Beh, che fare adesso? Ren non aveva molti passatempi se non fabbricare grimaldelli o goho-m per le missioni. Poteva giocare a un videogioco, ma conoscendosi lo avrebbe divorato e finito nel giro di poco tempo. C’erano pur sempre i libri comprati alla libreria a Shibuya, ma li aveva quasi letti tutti. Ren si sdraiò sul letto sprofondando il viso nel cuscino. Una pennichella lo avrebbe aiutato a passare il tempo, e poi con tutta questa agitazione si sentiva già esausto. Le sue palpebre si fecero pesanti tutto d’un tratto; si lasciò trasportare nel mondo dei sogni.</p><p>Le catene sui polsi erano gelide e opprimenti. Come di consueto, le aveva non appena apriva gli occhi e si ritrovava in quella cella buia nella stanza di velluto. Ren ricordava ancora la prima volta che apparve lì : era confuso, impaurito, non aveva la minima idea di cosa Igor stesse blaterando da dietro le sbarre e la scrivania, mentre Justine e Caroline rimanevano sugli attenti e imperturbabili al lati delle sbarre. Adesso era diventato un tran tran. Il corvino sospirò arreso e si mise in piedi, creando un grande baccano con le catene che lo seguivano dalla parte più buia e sommersa della cella. Adesso cosa voleva il nasone?</p><p>“Sugli attenti prigioniero! Sei in presenza del maestro!”</p><p>Sbraitò Caroline con tono acido, tirando una manganellata a una delle sbarre. Anche quello ora mai non sorprendeva più Ren.</p><p>“Bentornato, trickster. Il motivo per cui ti ho convocato oggi riguarda il tuo mondo; una forte pandemia si è propagata, ma ciò non rallenterà la tua riabilitazione per fortuna...”</p><p>Igor lo accolse con la sua solita cupa e misteriosa voce. Ancora Ren non aveva ben capito cosa intendesse con riabilitazione, anche dopo vari mesi dalla scoperta del mondo cognitivo. Si limitava ad annuire la maggior parte delle volte, come quando in classe Kawakami spiegava un nuovo argomento e lui doveva far finta di comprendere per far sì che la poverina non si sentisse ignorata. Tuttavia Ren conosceva il segreto della sua professoressa e del suo secondo lavoro come maid durante la sera, quindi approfittava di dormire durante le sue ore nella maggior parte dei casi.</p><p>“... ciò la velocizzerà.”</p><p>“Cosa intendi dire?”</p><p>“Mhmh.”</p><p>Sì limito ad annuire l’uomo dietro la scrivania. Le sue risposte erano sempre state enigmatiche, spesso era davvero impossibile capire cosa stesse tramando dietro a quell’ampio gringo sul suo volto. Un altro sospiro abbattuto uscì fuori dalle labbra di Ren. Odiava quando faceva così. La sirena suonò, era ora di andare. “Breve ma intenso.” Pensò il ragazzo lasciando le sbarre.</p><p>“Prigioniero, ritornatene in brandina, subito!”</p><p>Ancora una volta Caroline urlò,</p><p>“Spero ci rivedremo presto.”</p><p>Augurò la gemella Justine con il suo solito dolce tono e la voce fievole.<br/>Inutile dire che Ren si risvegliò sussultando. Pure Igor doveva intromettersi e non lo lasciava in pace; voleva solo dormire. Morgana si era appallottolato sul suo grembo e anche lui riposava, non che prima non dormisse già abbastanza ma adesso che entrambi non avevano un bel niente da fare sembrava essere l’unica soluzione al problema. Il ragazzo prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca per controllare le chat o leggere qualche vecchia conversazione. Ma la prima che vide fu il messaggio che mandò a Goro la sera prima. Non gli aveva ancora risposto, c’era solo un “visualizzato”. Merda, di sicuro avrà pensato che fosse insistente? Avrà dimenticato di rispondere? Nah, Goro rispondeva sempre ai suoi messaggi. Sempre. Eccola di nuovo, quella sensazione d’ansia. Forse era seriamente dovuta da una preoccupazione, forse ci teneva davvero che Goro rispondesse a quel messaggio. Ma che senso avrebbe provare tutto ciò?</p><p>“Ren, vieni giù.”</p><p>Non appena sentì la voce di Sojiro, Ren si alzò dal letto; di sicuro lo aveva chiamato per fargli riprendere il turno. Scese le scale, finalmente poteva smetterla di non fare niente.</p><p>"Amamiya-Kun, buongiorno.”</p><p>Goro era seduto sullo sgabello, proprio come il giorno prima. Aveva due borse con se, quindi, aveva DAVVERO accettato?! Sojiro gli servì una tazza di caffè ed egli la prese, ringraziando l’uomo con il suo solito pimpante sorriso. Ren non ci voleva credere. Non aveva risposto al suo messaggio, quindi fu tutto improvviso. Il ragazzo non aveva neanche preparato il futon perché appunto non era stato avvisato. </p><p>“Perché non mi hai avvertito che saresti venuto?” chiese il corvino approcciandosi al detective.</p><p>“Oh, beh... mi sono addormentato sul letto prima di risponderti. Ieri è stata una dura giornata. Poi stamattina me ne sono ricordato e sono venuto qui, sai, avevo dato per scontato che ti avessi risposto haha!”</p><p>Incredibile. Ren deglutì portandosi una mano dietro la testa e grattarsi timidamente. </p><p>“Beh, quando hai finito vieni su, nel frattempo ti porto le borse.”</p><p>“Oh, no no Amamiya-kun, sono l’ospite, lascia che le porti io.”</p><p>“No, è proprio perché sei l’ospite che dovo aiutarti a portare le tue cose.”</p><p>Goro tirò un sospiro arreso e continuò a bare il suo caffè, anche perché voleva evitare di alzare troppo la sua voce e disturbare i clienti che si stavano godendo la pace del LeBlanc. </p><p>“Fai in fretta Ren. Dato che ti senti meglio ritorna a lavorare.” disse Sojiro aprendo il giornale e mettersi a sedere. </p><p>“Sakura-san, mi scusi se le sembrerò un ficcanaso ma : lei se ne starà seduto?”</p><p>“Tutta quella clientela di ieri sera mi ha sfinito.”</p><p>“Comprendo, il lavoro può essere sfiancante.” aggiunse una leggera risatina a fine frase il giovane detective.<br/>Anche quella fu una giornata abbastanza produttiva, era cominciata con la noia ma era finita per passare molto velocemente. Il sole cominciò a calare e il boss decise di chiudere il caffè. Prima di andarsene, Sojiro decise di assicurarsi che Ren e il suo amico trattassero bene il locale e che per ogni evenienza sarebbe stato più che disponibile. Il ragazzo ringraziò l’uomo che lo ospitava ma il boss sapeva bene che poteva fidarsi; non aveva mai causato problemi da quando era agli arresti e ora con qualcuno al suo fianco oltre a Morgana sarebbe stato meno solo. Ren fu lieto di girare il cartellino quella volta e mostrare che avevano finalmente chiuso. </p><p>“Bene, vieni di sopra.” chiamò Goro con cenno Ren che lo seguì senza pensarci due volte.</p><p>Una volta raggiunta la mansarda il sorriso di Goro svanì. Per un momento il ragazzo si chiese se stesse scherzando e che davvero non viveva in un posto del genere. Tuttavia, era l’unica stanza oltre al caffè in quell’edificio e poteva avere effettivamente senso. Ma perché lì e non a casa di Sojiro?</p><p>“Ecco a lei il mio regno sua maestà, prego si accomodi.”</p><p>Goro roteò gli occhi alla battuta di Ren — era solito scherzare sul suo titolo. Timidamente cominciò a compiere i primi passi su quella che doveva essere la stanza di Ren Amamiya. Si guardò attorno leggermente incuriosito su come era arredata la mansarda : era davvero semplice senza stravaganze. Le sue due borse erano state posate su un divanetto accanto a una vecchia TV sopra un tavolino. Lo scaffale alla sua destra aveva vari oggetti tra cui una ciotola di ramen che sembrava quasi vera.</p><p>“Nel frattempo che ho portato le borse su oggi, ho approfittato del poco tempo datomi da Sojiro per prepararmi il futon.”</p><p>“Ah grazie sei stato genti-“</p><p>Aspetta un attimo : prepararmi?</p><p>“U-Un secondo Amamiya-kun, dormirai sul pavimento?”</p><p>“Certo, qual è il problema? Tu ti prendi il letto.”</p><p>“Ma, Amamiya-“</p><p>“Al diavolo le formalità Goro, siamo amici. Chiamami Ren.”</p><p>“M-Ma, p-perché?”</p><p>“Ti devo menzionare un’altra volta che sei l’ospite? Oppure comincerai a fartene una ragione?”</p><p>Goro abbassò lo sguardo. Le sue guance si tinsero di un leggero rosso, si sentiva in imbarazzo e in colpa. Si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, riacquisendo il dolce sorriso di prima. Sì sentiva forzato a farlo ma non voleva mostrasi a disagio.</p><p>“Allora grazie, Ama- umh volevo dire, Ren. Sono stato scortese.”</p><p>“Nah, non te l’ho detto prima. Quindi siamo pari.”</p><p>“È vero.”</p><p>Prima di andare a dormire Ren prese della lenzuola pulite per cambiare il suo letto. Nel frattempo Goro sistemava le sue cose all’interno di un mobiletto che l’altro ragazzo menzionò di aver comprato al negozio dell’usato un po’ di tempo fa così da non tenere i suoi abiti dentro uno scatolone. Dato che c’erano due cassetti vuoti Ren li assegnò a Goro, ma alla fine uno bastò. <br/>Goro si andò a cambiare al piccolo bagno di sotto una volta finito di sistemare. Doveva ammettere che vivere senza le comodità di prima era abbastanza difficile e snervante, però adesso poteva permettersi dell’ottimo cibo e un caffè decente la mattina a cominciare da domani. Le domestiche non badavano a lui e lo avevano abbandonato a se stesso, ovviamente sotto ordine di Shido. Si era sempre dovuto comprare roba surgelata e scaldarla nel microonde, perché se avesse provato ad accendere i fornelli della cucina avrebbe combinato un casino. Ma era lontano da suo padre adesso (se così lo poteva definire) e non doveva temere nulla. Però sentiva un profondo senso di colpa a far dormire Ren sul pavimento. Perché lo trattava così bene? Non era lì da nemmeno un giorno e già sentiva di aver combinato qualcosa di sbagliato lasciando che ciò accadesse ( anche se non aveva fatto letteralmente nulla di male.)<br/>Una volta che Goro finì, ritornò su e Ren prese il suo posto nel bagno. Il detective decise di prendersi un piccolo momento per sé. Se ne stava in piedi al centro della stanza; fissava il futon con sguardo triste incrociando le braccia, quasi come avesse freddo. Quel piccolo quartiere era davvero silenzioso, l’unico suono che avvertiva era il sibilo nelle sue orecchie. Ancora non riusciva a credere che gli avesse offerto il suo letto, così di impatto nella sua prima notte. Cominciò a dondolarsi quasi come cullarsi nella quiete ma un piccolo miagolio lo risvegliò; era il gatto di Ren che lo fissava dal tavolo da lavoro. Che imbarazzo. Goro si ricompose portandosi nuovamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e sedersi sul letto in modo composto e rigido, aspettando che Ren avesse finito in bagno e poter andare a dormire insieme. Morgana decise di approcciarsi all’ospite — fin che Goro avrebbe soggiornato da loro doveva comportarsi da gatto per non destare sospetto. </p><p>“Umh, ciao m-micio!”</p><p>Lo salutò sorpreso Goro portando lentamente una mano difronte al suo naso per farla odorare. Morgana abbassò le orecchie <em>“che disagio...”</em> pensò il felino annusando le dita del ragazzo per poi strusciarvi la testa. Goro abbozzò un sorriso e cominciò a grattare dietro le orecchie Morgana il quale cominciò a scodinzolare allegro <em>“Sei più bravo di Ren! Bravo, proprio lì...”  </em>miagolò allegro il felino.</p><p>“Vedo che avete già stretto amicizia voi due!” disse divertito Ren godendosi la scena dall’entrata della stanza.</p><p>“Oh, sì, si lascia accarezzare molto facilmente vedo.”</p><p>“Pensa, a volte non sta mia zitto.”</p><p>Morgana linciò Ren con lo sguardo.<br/> <br/>“Ma povero, lascialo miagolare.”</p><p>“Sai, durante la notte ti si mette sopra la faccia e sembra che stia cercando di ucciderti.”</p><p>“Addirittura? Dovrei arrestarlo per tentato omicidio!”</p><p>“Solo? Ha anche l’erba gatta sai?”</p><p>“Davvero?!” </p><p>Rispose Goro con tono ironico. Tuttavia, più pensava ad un gatto con l’erba gatta arrestato più non riusciva a trattene la risatina. Si portò la mano alla bocca coprendo il sorriso, per poi sollevare Morgana come un peluche e metterlo sulle sue gambe, continuando senza sosta ad accarezzare la testa del felino. Un attimo, stava scherzando? Stava... ridendo?</p><p>“Bene, direi che è il momento di mettersi a nanna.”</p><p>Morgana scosse il suo pelo e saltò giù dalle gambe di Goro a quel comando. Si accucciò tra le braccia di Ren emettendo delle dolci e sonore fusa.</p><p>"B-Buonanotte, Ren.”</p><p>“Buonanotte, Goro.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-La sera prima-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“...considerare la mia proposta.”</em>
</p><p>Quelle parole del messaggio riecheggiavano nella sua testa senza sosta. Era passata mezz’ora da quando fissava imperturbabile la chat pensando se effettivamente accettare il caloroso invito di Ren oppure declinare l’offerta. Goro era più che consapevole che nessuno lo voleva attorno ma questo tipo era di tutt’altra pasta. Certe volte lo guardava in voltò e notava che non esprimeva alcuna emozione, aveva quell’espressione che si poteva definire una “poker face”. Nei mesi in cui aveva imparato a conoscerlo, o almeno quello che aveva imparato a conoscere di lui, gli era stato davvero difficile comprendere cosa si nascondesse dietro quella imperturbabile espressione. E quando riusciva a rivelare una dettaglio, seppur minimo, si sentiva davvero felice e sorpreso. Ma sopratutto trovava lui sorprendente. Goro portò il cellulare alle labbra chiudendo le palpebre rimuginando su cosa scegliere : sì o no? Da un lato si sarebbe trovato con un posto tutto suo, d’altro canto, avrebbe potuto finalmente smettere di mangiare surgelati, ma sarebbe stato davvero egoistico, almeno secondo Goro, andare a stare da Ren soltanto perché sapeva cucinare. Che nervi. Per un secondo decise di chiedersi cosa volesse davvero, nel profondo, voleva davvero vivere tutto ciò da solo? Sia chiaro, aveva passato il resto della sua infanzia e adolescenza in solitudine ma da quando c’era lui, tutto era differente. Goro si era aperto su molto argomenti personali che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno e lui lo ascoltava, senza ulteriore commento. Sì ricordò ancora quando giocarono per la prima volta ad uno spara tutto nella sala giochi. Quanto si era divertito quel giorno...</p><p>“Adesso ho un rivale.” disse Ren con determinazione, inserendo una moneta per cominciare una nuova partita.</p><p>Il detective rispose ridendo, gli disse che era sorprendente e questa volta lo avrebbe battuto al gioco. Un rivale... certo, un rivale... Goro sbadigliò lasciandosi trascinare dal sonno.</p><p>“Amamiya-Kun... accetto.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ren gave him his bed, umh? :^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Colazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SCUSA, COOOOOSA?!” Esclamò Ryuji a pieni polmoni dall’altra parte dello schermo facendo tappare le orecchie a tutti i presenti della chiamata.</p>
<p>“Ryuji accidenti, è mattina!” Lo rimproverò Yusuke portandosi due dita alla tempia.</p>
<p>“Scusatemi, è solo che non ci posso credere che Akechi sia lì, con te, in questa quarantena! Sai cosa potrebbe fare se quello ci becca?”</p>
<p>Era mattina inoltrata e Ren dovette improvvisare un meeting prima di iniziare il suo turno al LeBlanc e che Goro si svegliasse. Doveva ammettere che si era beccato parecchi accidenti da parte del team per aver chiamato così presto, ma se non ora quando?</p>
<p>“Akechi-Kun dorme ancora?” Domandò Haru.</p>
<p>“Sì, e sembra godersi la dormita.” Rispose Ren spostando per un attimo lo sguardo verso il soffitto per poi ritornare a fissare lo schermo del cellulare.</p>
<p>“Ren, sei sicuro che riuscirai a gestire la situazione? Intendo tra il fare i meeting in segreto e a tenere d’occhio Akechi?” Chiese Makoto con un leggero tono di timore nella sua voce.</p>
<p>“Basterà fare tutto verso quest’ora e-“</p>
<p>“No, assolutamente no!” Risposero tutti all’unisono.</p>
<p>“Sono le sei di mattina Ren, SEI. E io che pensavo di dormirmela questa prima mattinata di quarantena!” brontolò Ryuji per poi sbadigliare attaccando lo sbadiglio ad Ann.</p>
<p>“YAWN, devo ammettere che Ryuji ha ragione Ren. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a ciò.”</p>
<p>“A proposito Ren, non ricordavo che il pavimento della tua mansarda fosse così comodo da dormirci per così tante ore. Ricordo che quando sono venuto da te per una notte era letteralmente dormire su un letto di pietre nonostante il caldo e morbido futon.”</p>
<p>“Ah sì giusto, dimenticavo : Akechi dorme sul mio letto.”</p>
<p>“OH MARONN!” Esclamò Ryuji ancora una volta alla massima potenza della sua voce quasi svenendo sul letto.</p>
<p>“Ryuji! Giuro che ti vengo a prendere e ti cazzotto!” Lo minacciò Futaba tirando la testa fuori dalle coperte.</p>
<p>Goro strizzò gli occhi arricciando il naso. Un raggio di sole si era posato sulle sue palpebre serrate che pian piano aprì cercando di abituarsi alla luce del sole. Poco alla volta che riprendeva conoscenza, cominciò a guardarsi attorno e realizzò di ritrovarsi nella mansarda di Ren. Non che non se lo ricordasse ci mancherebbe, ma per un momento gli fece strano: aveva per la prima volta dormito a casa di qualcuno, di un amico. Si sentiva riposato, quasi come rinato dopo quella dormita. Il letto poteva sembrare scadente a primo impatto, tuttavia il materasso diceva il contrario. A differenza di quello che aveva a casa era come dormire su una nuvola. Dettagli a parte; quanto aveva dormito? Nell’aria si inebriava una sottile e piacevole aroma di caffè. Lo riconosceva benissimo, era il caffè preparato da Ren. Per quante volte fosse venuto a LeBlanc negli ultimi mesi il suo naso aveva perfettamente imparato a riconoscere i vari odori di quel posto. Quando mise i piedi sul pavimento, notò che il futon di Ren era sparito ed era stato ben piegato sul divanetto. Fuori c’era davvero un bel tempo che faceva già venire la malinconia del mondo esterno. Il raggi di sole che filtravano dalle vetrate, donavano un’aria allegra a quella mansarda che Goro decise di esplorare più affondo ora che i suoi occhi non erano più oppressi da quel velo di stanchezza che lo torturava da giorni. Passò la mano sul banco da lavoro e seguì con i polpastrelli le incisioni create sul legno.</p>
<p>“Incisioni decise e pesanti, nessuna esitazione...”</p>
<p>Mormorò tra sé e sé portando a galla il suo lato da detective.</p>
<p>“Hey, buongiorno Goro!”</p>
<p>Goro fece un piccolo saltello all’indietro preso dalla paura. Ancora una volta non lo aveva sentito, gli avrebbe fatto prendere un fatto prima o poi.</p>
<p>“Ah...Ren, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Non ti ho sentito.”</p>
<p>“Perdonami! Vedrò di mettermi una campanellino al collo la prossima volta, così quando suona, saprai quando sto arrivando.”</p>
<p>“E sarebbe pure meglio.”</p>
<p>Ren ridacchiò approcciandosi con un vassoio verso Goro e appoggiarlo sul tavolo da lavoro. C’erano una tazza di caffè, un bel piatto di curry fumante e una piccola tovaglietta.</p>
<p>“Questa è la tua colazione.”</p>
<p>“C...colazione? Per me?”</p>
<p>“Mhmh. Ah! So che il piccante non ti fa impazzire, quindi ho fatto un curry basico. Qui ci sono le posate, mangia tutto con calma, okay?”</p>
<p>Goro rimase senza parole; nessuno gli aveva mai preparato la colazione.</p>
<p>“Goro, tutto bene?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sì sì! È solo che sembra essere così squisito! Ma... perché lo hai portato qui e non giù?”</p>
<p>“Perché ci sono i clienti, e non credo che se quelle più giovani ti vedessero scendere dalle scale in pigiama la prenderebbero bene.”</p>
<p>“Aspetta, clienti? Che ore sono?”</p>
<p>“È quasi mezzogiorno.”</p>
<p>Il detective sbattè freneticamente le palpebre e scosse la testa. Mezzogiorno? Aveva dormito così tanto?! Di solito riusciva a raggiungere le sei di mattina con gli orari sballati che si ritrovava.</p>
<p>“Beh, potrebbe essere più un pranzo che una colazione... ora che ci penso.”</p>
<p>“Se vuoi aspettare il pranzo, te lo porto giù e te lo riscaldo dopo.”</p>
<p>“No, no! Ho una fame che non ci vedo, grazie mille... Ren!”</p>
<p>Ren sorrise dolcemente per poi voltarsi e avviarsi verso le scale.</p>
<p>“Per qualsiasi cosa, chiamami. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Rispose Goro annuendo. Ren sparì scendendo le scale. Goro rimase a contemplare quel piatto di curry per un lungo lasso di tempo, fino a che non vide il fumo scomparire. Con la mano tremolante, si decise a prendere il cucchiaio e mangiare il primo boccone. Inutile dire che gli si sciolse in bocca. Egli appoggiò il cucchiaio con forza sul banco da lavoro, cercando di metabolizzare con tutte le forze mentali che aveva cosa tutto ciò significasse. Un piatto così buono, lui non lo meritava. Quella tazza di caffè, servita in una tazzina di porcellana bianca come il latte, servita a lui quasi come ci fosse inciso il suo nome sopra, non la meritava. Goro percepì i suoi occhi bagnarsi, ma non riuscì a capire che ancora prima di mettere in bocca il un altro boccone, lui stava già piangendo.</p>
<p>Ogni tanto Ren si assicurava che Goro si trovasse a suo agio nella mansarda. Lo trovava che appuntava sul suo taccuino, poi a scrivere sul suo cellulare e leggere un libro. Lo aveva persino beccato a fare una live su Instagram. Ren dovette contenersi dal ridere o fare qualsiasi marachella che il suo cervello ritenesse opportuna. C’erano momenti in qui il corvino rimaneva a fissarlo per svariati secondi. C’era qualcosa in Goro che non riusciva a comprendere e cercava di capire cosa ci fosse che non andava. Era una sensazione che aveva percepito sin dal primo giorno che si erano stretti la mano nello studio televisivo. Neppure il suo terzo occhio lo aiutava.</p>
<p>“Ren, vieni qua.”</p>
<p>Lo chiamò Sojiro con un gesto della mano.</p>
<p>“Come sta il tuo amico su?”</p>
<p>“Ah, bene bene.”</p>
<p>“Vedo che ha mangiato tutto il curry, ha pure ripulito il piatto. Potrei anche evitare di metterlo in lavastoviglie.”</p>
<p>“Disgustoso.”</p>
<p>“Scherzavo, accidenti. Se devo dire la verità, ciò mi stupisce : sembra che non mangia da secoli.”</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Ren si abbassò. Ren ricordò della sera prima quando entrambi cominciarono a cambiarsi per indossare il pigiama. Quello che Goro indossava sembrava essere troppo grande e a malapena i pantaloni gli stavano sulla vita; doveva tirarseli su a ogni passo che compieva. Con la divisa addosso, Ren non aveva mai notato quando malnutrito Goro fosse. Era ovvio che non mangiasse sano, dopotutto non sapeva cucinare. La doppia vita da detective e studente lo sfiancava a tal punto da dimenticarsi di nutrirsi delle a volte o imparare un po’ di gastronomia. Ciò lo faceva incazzare. In quel preciso momento quando lo vide, sapeva che se lo avesse stretto a sé, Goro si sarebbe spezzato come un grissino. Doveva pensare a qualcosa.</p>
<p>Goro fissava interdetto lo schermo del suo laptop non sapendo come continuare la stesura del suo rapporto. Sui Phantom Thieves avrebbe scoperto poco e nulla per via della quarantena e ciò lo snervava. Doveva arrangiarsi, come sempre d’altronde, e scrivere tutto ciò che aveva scoperto fino a d’ora negli ultimi mesi. <em>“Sono forse sospetti un gruppo di minorenni, probabilmente frequentando la Shujin Accademy, scuola superiore di secondo grado...”</em> Rilesse sottovoce i suoi appunto nel taccuino giocando nervoso con la penna nella speranza di aggiungerci qualcosa e importarlo scritto sul computer. Niente da fare. Sospirò straziato e decise di fare una pausa. Controllò il suo orologio da polso : erano le sette. Il sole era calato. Il ragazzo schioccò la lingua per poi sbadigliare. Aveva lavorato sodo quel giorno; appuntare, live sui social per soddisfare i suoi fan della sua presenza... fingere. Quest’ultima, era la cosa che lo sfiancava più di tutte. Cominciò a battere pensieroso i polpastrelli sul suo computer appena chiuso, portando le mano destra chiusa in un pugno sulla sua guancia per appoggiarsi.</p>
<p>“Che fare adesso...? Ho letteralmente finito le mie attività...”</p>
<p>Disse annoiato assumendo uno sguardo cupo, quasi triste. Avvertì i passi di Ren sugli scalini, stava arrivando.</p>
<p>“Mi hai sentito questa volta?”</p>
<p>“Forte e chiaro!” Si mise nuovamente composto Goro in presenza di Ren incidendo un allegro sorriso sulle sue labbra.</p>
<p>“Meno male! Così non dovrò usare il campanellino!”</p>
<p>“La considero ancora una buona idea, sai, non si sa mai. Sei imprevedibile.”</p>
<p>“Mh, vero.”</p>
<p>Ren si sedette accanto a Goro sospirando sfinito.</p>
<p>“Non sai che giornata ho passato oggi! Gente! Gente ti dico!”</p>
<p>“Più gente rispetto a l'altro giorno?”</p>
<p>“No, in realtà di meno, però alcuni individui erano al quanto scortesi. Però è comprensibile.”</p>
<p>No che non lo era e lo sai bene.</p>
<p>“Comunque, non ti dispiace se domani faccio un po’ di sollevamenti mattutini, eh?”</p>
<p>Sollevamenti... mattutini?</p>
<p>“Non vai in palestra Ren?”</p>
<p>“Ah, ci sono andato una volta con Ryuji, il tapirulan mi ha ucciso. Sono letteralmente cascato di faccia!”</p>
<p>Goro grugnì cercando di trattenere un risata e coprirsi la bocca con una mano.</p>
<p>“Sei sorprendente.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mi sorprendi sempre... come mai?”</em>
</p>
<p>Pensò il ragazzo fissando il corvino che raccontava le sue avventure nella palestra della central street di Shibuya. Raccontava tutto come se fosse una specie di comico, come se sforzasse Goro a ridere. A tratti ci riusciva ma erano risatine da niente. Era felice, sorrideva, nonostante ciò che gli era successo. Goro sapeva tutto quello che era accaduto prima che si trasferisse a Tokyo. Non era il tipo da molestare una donna, non era il tipo da cacciarsi nei guai, a lui piaceva aiutare, proprio come Goro. Entrambi amavano aiutare, fare il giusto. Sin dall’inizio della storia gli aveva creduto sulla parola; Ren Amamiya era innocente per Goro Akechi. Il detective schioccò infastidito la lingua corrugando le sopracciglia e ottenere l’attenzione di Ren. Goro si era perso nei suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>“Hey, Goro, tutto okay? Ho detto qualcosa che non va?”</p>
<p>“A-Ah! No, no, insomma, il fatto che tu ti sia quasi colpito le palle cadendo dal tapirulan per la terza volta... devo ammettere che è un storia avvincente.”</p>
<p>“Dovrei scriverci un libro.”</p>
<p>“Scommetto sarà un best seller.”</p>
<p>E più parlavano più il tempo passava. Adesso il LeBlanc era silenzioso e si potevano sentire solo le loro voci riecheggiare nel locale. Ren decise di andare ai bagni pubblici dopo aver completamente pulito il locale da cima a fondo, oltre ad essere stato quasi a contatto con degli sconosciuti la quale sanità era sconosciuta, non gli faceva male pulirsi un po’. Dato che aveva un tempo limitato si lasciò trasportare dal suono dell’acqua della piccola doccia a sua disposizione fino a che non fu l’ora di andare. Ora che Goro era con lui, non si sentiva più solo nella mansarda. C’era quella sorta di chiasso che a lui serviva, ma non un chiasso qualunque, era qualcosa di piacevole, un contatto umano con qualcuno, un amico. Non che Morgana fosse noioso, ma in quel momento, si immaginò cosa sarebbe successo se avesse esitato a chiedere a Goro di stare da lui. Una volta tornato nella sua mansarda, vide Goro sdraiato sul letto che dormiva. Ren si approcciò a lui silenziosamente e gli alzò la coperta fino a coprirgli le spalle. Avevo il volto sereno.</p>
<p>"Sì è addormentato non appena te ne sei andato. Sono rimasto ad osservarlo lavorare tutto il giorno. Ammetto che sono un po’ preoccupato; e se ci scoprisse?”</p>
<p>Disse Morgana sottovoce con tono abbastanza preoccupato.</p>
<p>“Non diventare anche tu paranoico come gli altri.”</p>
<p>Commentò il ragazzo annoiato. Era vero, Goro era sulle loro tracce, ma adesso era lì con lui e non poteva andare da nessuna parte per trovare nuovi indizi, no? Ren aveva nascosto per bene ogni singola cosa che potesse portarlo ai Ladri fantasma; grimaldelli, le armi comprate al negozio soft air. Non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi.</p>
<p>“Dormiamo?” Domandò Morgana sbadigliando.</p>
<p>“Sì.” Rispose Ren ricambiando lo sbadiglio</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Avevo dimenticato questa fic ups??</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La quarantena dona ispirazione, e spero di poter continuare e concludere quanta fic????? Perché ho idee???? TANTE???? Ringrazio la mia cara amica Mintyron per le correzioni apportate da lei nel testo *smack*</p>
<p>Also side note : Goro nel gioco afferma che vive da solo già da un po' di tempo in un appartamento, MA ho dovuto cambiare lo scenario perché dovevo dargli un motivo per muoversi da Ren, eh :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>